genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomasa
Naomasa (直政, Naomasa) is a student from Qing-Takeda and Musashi Ariadust Academy, the 6th Special Agent of the Chancellor Board in charge of Field Operation (実動, Jitsu dō). Uses her God of War Jizurisuzaku to fight and has an older sister-type personality. Originally from Qing-Takeda. Works in the Musashi Engineering Club and lives alone in the dorms. Her right arm is mechanical. Appearance Naomasa is a brown haired woman with her hair up with a white hairband that ends in a red-violet ball and a longer bang of hair on her right side. She looks a bit more older than her own age, helping to her own image as older sister character. In her face, she have a band-aid under her left eye and is always smoking with a pipe (replaced with a wrench in the anime). Sixth Special Agent wears a standard Musashi Ariadust Academy with detached sleeves highlighting her well-endowed body, but the most striking feature of Naomasa is her prosthetic mechanical arm with three long fingers. Personality Naomasa has an older sister-type personality and likes to talk full of familiarity and bluntly, without really caring how and who is she talking about and expressing the same way with everyone in the class 3-Plum as a sisterly figure. Very stoic and almost always wearing the same serious expression on her face, she can also show a caring side and a emotional one going by the situation. Background Naomasa and her little sister lived on some unnamed village inside Qing-Takeda territories. She began to work on her own God of War with different pieces salvaged from mechanized units destroyed in previous battles. During that time, she exchanged her own right arm with a prosthetic limb to aid her in her hard labors. One day, their hometown was attacked, and Jizuri Suzaku didn’t move due to a malfunction in the OS. They would end up being completely wiped out, but at that moment, Naomasa’s sister, mortally wounded, asked Naomasa to use her, in other words, to have Jizurisuzaku assimilate her as a living organic Operative System, replacing the original Suzaku OS with her own, making it usable again. Since that day, Naomasa little sister lives inside the God of War in an ether powered blue cylinder, missing most of her original body. Both her fathers and their situation are unknown. Once she transferred to Musashi she began to work in Jizurisuzaku on Musashi Engineering Club and lives alone at the dorms. She's prone at running out of money. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown Incident' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Naomasa does not show any abilities of her own, but she is the controller and owner of Jizurisuzaku, a powerful anti-unit God of War, which first said to be controlled by an unnamed Mouse, but later revealed that is her sister acting as the living foundation of the God of War. *'God of War: Jizurisuzaku' (地摺朱雀, lit.Earth-splitting Suzaku) - One of the Four Divine Gods. Naomasa's custom God of War which she uses for combat made up of different parts scavenged from Gods of War destroyed in previous battles and weighs about 10 tons. Unlike most Gods of War, which require a human controller, Naomasa is able to control the Jizurisuzaku remotely by using her Mouse, which is assimilated inside the God of War in her behalf. Jizurisuzaku is a melee unit which utilizes two large wrenches as weapons and despite the lack of most features of a modern God of War, the Jizurisuzaku is a capable anti-unit fighter, although it has a clear disadvantage against ranged combat and against better-equipped Gods of War. During it's second fight against Michiyukibyakko, Jizurisuzaku awakaned its true ability once the Primary Activation was commenced, creating a "sky" that dispelled Byakko's "path". Inherited Names 'Ii Naomasa' (1561 - 1602) Ii Naomasa (March 4, 1560 – March 24, 1602) was born in Hôda village in the Inasa district of Tôtômi province and was first known as Toramatsu. He was the only son of Ii Naochika, an Imagawa vassal. Naomasa’s mother was a daughter of Okuyama Chikatomo. The Ii were originally from Tôtômi Province and claimed descent from Fujiwara Yoshikado (ca.850). During the early Sengoku period they fought with the Imagawa in cooperation with Shiba Yoshisato but later became Imagawa vassals. Naomasa’s grandfather, Iin Shinano no kami Naomori (1506?-1600), had first contested the Imagawa’s encroachment into Totomi but later accepted their rule. He was killed at the Battle of Okehazama along with his lord, Imagawa Yoshimoto. In 1562, Naochika, lord of Iidani Castle, came to be suspected of treason by Imagawa Ujizane, not the first or the last Imagawa retainer to be thus condemned by Imagawa Yoshimoto’s paranoid and inept successor. Ujizane dispatched the Ashina to destroy him in 1562 and this was carried out, although the young Naomasa was hidden away and avoided his father’s fate. He entered the service of Tokugawa Ieyasu, who had taken Totomi in 1569, and at Tanaka (1578) quickly distinguished himself as a brave fighter. Lord now of his family’s traditional residence, Iidani, Naomasa commanded 3,000 men at the Battle of Nagakute (1584) and did great damage to the Ikeda troops he faced there with gunnery fire. Following the Tokugawa transfer to the Kanto in 1590, Naomasa, who rose in rank rapidly despite his relative youth, was given Minowa Castle in Kôzuke province, worth 12,000 koku. At the start of the Sekigahara Campaign, he participated in the attack on Gifu Castle and at the Battle of Sekigahara commanded 3,600 men. In that great struggle he acted as an escort to Ieyasu's son Tadayoshi but managed to draw first blood, outpacing the troops of Fukushima Masanori and attacking Ukita Hideie's contingent. At the end of the fighting he was shot and wounded by a Shimazu sniper as he was attempting to run down the retreating Shimazu contingent. He was therefore unable to personally see to Ieyasu’s instructions that Yamaouchi Kazutoyo be assisted in quelling the erstwhile Chosokabe samurai of Toda Province, instead sending one of his retainers (Suzuk Hyoe.) Naomasa was afterwards awarded Sawayama in Ômi Province (worth some 180,000 koku) but died in 1602, evidently as a result of his Sekigahara wound. He was noted for dressing his men in red armor, and his contingent was often known as Ii's 'Red Devils' for its fighting spirit (Ii himself was sometimes called 'Akaoni', or Red Devil/ogre). This is said to have been adopted after the Tokugawa took over the Takeda lands and Ieyasu inquired into the tactics Takeda Shingen had employed on the battlefield - which included allowing Yamagata Masakage to dress his men in red for psychological effect. Naomasa was considered one of Ieyasu's great captains and was highly regarded by his master. Naomasa was succeeded by his eldest son Naotsugu (?-?, also known as Ii Naokatsu), who began construction of Hikone Castle the following year. He refused to fight at Osaka Castle for the Tokugawa in 1614 and was therefore made to step down in favor of his younger brother Naotaka (1590-1659) the following year. Naotaka completed work on Hikone in 1622. The Ii remained politically important throughout the Edo Period, culminating with Ii Naosuke and his Ansai Purge and assassination in 1859. Gallery Naomasa_animedesign.jpg|Naomasa's character design in the anime version. Naomasa_pspdesign.jpg|Naomasa's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. Trivia *She is depicted to smoke a traditional Japanese pipe (kiseru) in the light novels. This is later replaced by an Allen wrench in the anime series. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Qing-Takeda Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Student Council Members Category:Female Characters